The New clan: Uzumaki
by fallenfox
Summary: this will be a naruhina fanfic im not good at summaries. so just read and review please.I Can't think of any more ideas, so anyone who wants to can continue this story can.
1. Chapter 1

**blahkyuubi**

blahnaruto or ther characters/people.

The New Clan: Uzumaki

By fallenfox

Chapter ONE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! Where am I? W-who…are,… you?" said naruto. **I am the almighty kyuubi!** Bellowed kyuubi. Smirking Naruto said, "well, you look like a giant ball of fuzz to me." **Well I'm a giant fox you imbecile, Yelled kyuubi. Any way I'll cut to the chase I summoned you here so you can get your demon rights activated, **Said kyuubi in an excited voice. "Demon rights?" **Yes demon right since you are now part demon, **replied kyuubi. "O.k so when do I get them?" **Now kid you already have them kit.**

"What do they do?" **Kyuubi went on to explain, "Okay, Naruto. First, we'll go over what every tailed demon has the right to when they first are made." Naruto went to ask a question, but Kyuubi kept going, "There are two parts. First, you have to copy an already existing bloodline limit. Then, second, you can improve that bloodline limit by adding one thing."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You can do that?"

**Kyuubi nodded, "Actually, that's how the Sharingan came to be. A tailed demon long ago was made, and he decided on the Hyuuga bloodline; then improved it by sight and copying techniques with a glance. Thus came the first Sharingan. When he mated with a human woman, the Uchiha clan was born. It's a legend actually that there was only one true bloodline limit to begin with, but over time, the bloodlines varied so much, that the separated into traits that no longer resemble each other."**

Where is that dobe said sasuke waiting to spar with Naruto. (A/N: sasuke has the third level Sharingan)

Hey sasuke can I talk to you, in private. He said knowing Hinata was hiding behind a tree on the edge of the clearing behind him.

Fine but make it quick dobe. Said a smirking Naruto.

Ok I wanted to know if I could see your level 3 Sharingan.

O…k… replied sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So went on with the explanation. "Okay, the first comma allows you to see through genjutsu and ninjutsu, and slows down motion just a little bit. The second comma allows you to copy ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, to a certain extent, just by looking at the hand seals and how the chakra moves. The third comma improves the first comma's ability even more by slowing down movement by several seconds, and allows you to copy taijutsu easier and can create small hypnotism. This allow you to make your opponent choose to do a jutsu, but slow them down at the last seal. Got that?"

Yes, replied Naruto.

Naruto nodded and looked at sasuke's Sharingan. With it in mind, Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes, and yelled out, "Demonic Rights: Bloodline Copy!"

What did you just do Naruto? Asked a confused Naruto.

A/N: Ok so I left you at a cliffy but what are you going to do? Oh and I borrowed the demon right thing from the story Kohona's demon fox.

Review please this is my first fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the typo in chapter 1. I thought I fixed that. Thank you to all who reviewed my story. As I said in chapter 1, this is my first fan fic. Enjoy. sorry about the late update. please don't kill me

The New Clan

Chapter 2

"I just copied your sharingan, and I'm going to make it better than the sharingan," said Naruto. "Bu-bu-but!" "How can you do that?" replied a very confused Sasuke. "simple I used my demon rights," "demon… rights?" "yes! Demon rights," replied Naruto.

"So show me your sharingan then," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "I can't yet, holding up his hand to silence Sasuke's next question. "I can't because I have to improve it first," continued Naruto. "Fine, but I want to see it when you "improve" the sharingan," said a peeved Sasuke. "oky doky." "Dobe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whats naruto-kun doing? Asked Hinata as she hid behind a tree on the out skirts of the training ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so the first three commas will be like the third stage of the sharingan, the fourth one will give the user access to unlimited amounts of seals (A/N: such as sealing seals, explosive seals, trap seals and so on) also it will let me analyze different types of seals and copy new ones, as well as activate the seal or remove the seal. The fifth comma will allow me to do jutsus silently and without hand seals. The sixth comma will give me the ability to see very far away, and see the chakra pathways. The eye it self alone will let you see in the dark a lot better as if you were a cat or a fox. Thought Naruto. "Oi" stupid fox I thought of how to improve the sharingan, now what do I do?

**Ok so now that you've thought about how to improve the sharingan **(spelling?) (I made it so I could add as many improvements to the sharingan as I wanted.) **now say demon rights activate and focus chakra to your eyes. ** Naruto did that and his new blood line activated. **There ya go kit you got a new blood line. All you need now is to find a mate and have kits of your own. I think that hyuuga girl wouldn't mind, I mean she's been following you around and watching you train. Whats her name… oh ya I think its hyuuga Hinata. **Hinata? She doesn't like me,…does she? Yea she always blushes around me, she stutters and…faints…when…I…talk… to…her, Naruto said. Oh…my…god she does like me!** The idiot does have a brain, it's a miracle. Laughed kyuubi.** Shut it, fox thought Narutoto kyuubi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll go show sasuke my new blood line, I think ill call it seal eye.

Where are you dobe? Said sasuke as he kept punching a training log. Oi, sasuke I came to show you my improved sharingan. oh and what may I ask does it do.

Well the first three commas do the same as your sharingan, the fourth comma will give the user access to unlimited amounts of seals; also it will let me analyze different types of seals and copy new ones, as well as activate the seal or remove the seal. The fifth comma will allow me to do jutsus silently and without hand seals. And The sixth comma will give me the ability to see very far away, and see the chakra pathways. Also The eye it self alone will let you see in the dark a lot better as if you were a cat or a fox. Said naruto as he explained it to sasuke.

Can I see it or is it so sacred that you can't show me. Fine I'll show you it. Seal eye, said naruto as he activated his doujitsu (don't know what eye blood limits are called help?) his eyes had a slit for a pupil and three commas on each side of the pupil.

Now to find Hinata and talk to her and ask her if she really likes me, or if the fox is playing tricks on me or not. Said naruto. So you finally realize she likes you, I see your not as dense after all are you dobe. Said sasuke with a smirk forming on his face. Shut up teme, said naruto as he walked off to find Hinata and talk to her.

Some where else Hinata sneezes, I hope I'm not getting sick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:fallenfox here, if any of you readers will will you send me some ideas i kind of running out of them. thanks. any way hope you liked the story . sorry it s a little short. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Any one who wants this story can have it, but ask me first, so I know who is continuing it. Its also end of school year. Yay.


End file.
